As home gateways in the home are converged and complexity of various services increases, industry vitalization reaches the limit because of development and compatibility problems of core service modules (H/W and S/W).
In particular, in an intelligent home network industry, a platform and a resource management module capable of ensuring interoperability between services are required. Diversity of a STB or a modem supplied by a provider according to various services is an obstacle to the development of the home network.
So far, while a variety of services are provided based on the home gateway in the home, their convergence is limited by different service types and modules.
Accordingly, the existing home service merely combined has the limits according to absence of expandability, absence of mobility, and incomplete convergence in current smart home, smart phone, and smart office environments for supporting multiple services.
To expand a new service in the home network, a new service system should be introduced separately from the existing system, which, disadvantageously, incurs costs and requires an installation space.